warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Obscene
Obscene is a black wolf with dark green eyes, just like his identical twin brother, Obscruan. The only way you could tell them apart is that Obscene's eyes show more lust for revenge, murder, pain, and destruction; he also has multiple scars all over his pelt and two scar crisscrossed like an 'X' on his left eye. History Obscene was born to Dysis and Erasmus, along with his twin brother, Obscruan. They had three sisters and one brother, their parents payed much more attention to the older pups and Obscruan except for him, which caused something in him to click. It was like someone released an evil spirit in him and locked it in their forever, so, as a young pup, he devised a plan to eliminate each over his siblings one by one. Starting with the oldest, he persuaded her to come along with him and follow a bear to its den and see if it really kept the wolf bones of Lupa, the great healer and alpha. His sister really wanted to be like Lupa, so it was pretty easy for Obscene to take her to her doom. After he provoked the bear, he trapped his sister in the bear's den and heard her finally scream of pain when the bear attacked her. Statisfied, he continued on with the rest of his siblings. Drowning two of his sisters, pushing his older brother into Old Cags Trench, he finally had Obscruan left. Obscene murdered all of his siblings so he would be the only pup and his parents would finally take notice of him. Telling his younger brother a tale he made up, they walked to the cliff that alphas in the ancient days would always toss deformed pups into the raging river, Tiber. Obscene chuckled maliciously to himself and was about to shove Obscruan over the edge when he dodged out of the way at the last minute and Obscene fell instead to his death. Or so it seemed, the little dark pup survived the fall and rode on the fast current unconscious. He would have died of the cold water if a loner she-wolf hadn't rescued him. Restoring back to health, the she-wolf raised him as if he were her own and once Obscene was almost matured, he found his way back to Umbras Pack. Seeing his brother as alpha, envy pricked his pelt like thorns. He wanted to murder Obscruan on the spot, but decided to observe the pack. He laughed at how everyone hated Obscruan and relished the thought of making it even worse. So finally after he trained himself to the brink, he ambushed his twin and placed him under a coma, the result of eating a dawn leaf. He pretended to be Obscruan and kicked the alpha female off her position, before he decided to do anymore damage, he met a strange black wolf with red eyes and felt entranced to it. Obscene was strong so Caligo failed to take over his soul, and Obscene reluctantly gave the white she-wolf her position back and let her make them step down so his niece could lead. In his dreams before he left Umbras Pack, he saw Caligo beckoning him and a strong pull overcame him, a new plan formed in his head. Category:Umbras Pack Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Firestream12's Pages